The present invention relates to a fuel cap for closing a filler neck opening of a fuel tank for a vehicle, and more particularly to a threaded fuel cap that maintains a tight seal when subjected to an external force and/or deformation.
A fuel cap device having a raiseable handle pivotally connected to the cover is known in U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,914. By raising the handle to a handling position and applying rotational torque, rotational torque is transmitted to the casing body via a clutch mechanism and a torque transmission mechanism in order to open or close the filler neck opening of a fuel tank of a vehicle. The handle can be lowered to a retracted position when released, where the clutch mechanism assumes a non-transmission mode, and the cover and handle rotate freely if subjected to an external force, such as during a collision.
The clutch mechanism disclosed includes a first configuration with teeth formed all the way around an inside rim of a sidewall, each tooth formed having a substantially right triangular shape in cross-section. On an outside rim of a torque member there are provided clutch arms for interlocking with an interlocking surface of the teeth. This clutch mechanism transmits rotational torque applied to the cover in the closing direction when the handle is in the raised position. A second clutch configuration is disclosed for transmitting rotational torque applied in the opening direction to the handle, only when the handle is in the raised position.